Canadian Gladiator
TBA. Plot Scarlett is congratulating her team on managing to win another challenge and now that they are on even ground with the other team there is nothing something stopping them from keeping up the winning streak! Everyone applauds Scarlett’s speech except for Ella, who appears to be…sad? Although she calls last night’s picnic at the beach with Dave magical in her confession Ella says she still feels really guilty for being the one responsible for inflicting pain on the others. She leaves the cave to do her foraging all while singing a sad tune (is it bad that I REALLY enjoy seeing Ella sad? Haha, don’t care!), leaving most of her team very confused. Topher gets Amy to the side to discuss strategy; he tells her they need to get rid of Ella due to her not likely not being useful in future challenges. His confessional supports this, but he is also concerned that Ella’s personality will overshadow his performance this season and wants to get her out sooner than later (Meh, I wouldn’t worry about her stealing your limelight Toph.) Although she is hesitant to get rid of an ally this soon, Amy agrees to help eliminate Ella since she’s getting sick of the vocal lessons. Topher teases her by saying if need be they’ll just use “her boy toy” to do their dirty work (haha Amy looks ticked!). At the Salmon’s treehouse Sky is bummed after Beardo’s elimination but promises in her confessional that she’ll have to look out for herself till the end and will win for her and Beardo! Jasmine and Rodney return with the morning’s rations and Jasmine breaks the ice by apologizing for voting out Beardo with Rodney agreeing shortly after. Sky says “no worries” prompting an offer from Jasmine to forage with her in the mornings since she misses female company and Rodney isn’t the best at keeping berries intact before playfully punching his shoulder. The Olympian agrees, but still has minor paranoia from the possible hidden team alliance (Hooray for distrust!). Dave is lugging his team’s water to their shelter from the woods when he notices Ella picking berries while being surround by forest creatures that look REALLY concerned (geez and I thought Dawn’s behavior was weird…). When she opens about her guilt Dave reassures her that no one on the Salmon holds any animosity towards her for shocking them since she was only doing it for the challenge so she shouldn’t beat herself up about it. Ella seems to take this pretty well, especially when Dave puts a small flower on her headband, and gives the (former?)germaphobe a peck on the cheek as the two part ways. As Ella gets back to the cave Topher asks her if they could have a little talk (Aww come on Topher you could do A LOT better than Ella!). He tells her he’s concerned about her because of her behavior earlier and, as he gets a bit closer to her, says it’d be bad if the team’s ray of sunshine was down in the dumps (ah…I see what he’s doing haha…). She comments in the confessional that Topher’s reminds her so much of Prince Danz from the movie “Freezing” and that it’s so sweet that he’s concerned for her, which shows that he isn’t like how the Prince was in the ending of the movie. Just as she is about to answer Topher’s question on where she got the flower in her hair I announce that the challenge is about to start and the contestants need to get their swim suits on which excites Sugar and Amy, who want to show off their bikinis! Rodney is feeling many emotions at the thought of seeing Amy in a bikini in his confessional! The teams swim towards their docks in the middle of the lake and the location gains some approval from Shawn in that it’s the safest place from a herd of zombies. Jasmine giggles in the confessional over Shawn’s continuing of their “inside joke” and points out his “tact” in real-time. Topher, who is a bit behind the pack, overhears this and devises a plan. He catches up to Amy to fill her in and tells her to get Rodney’s attention and let him know of the plan (this is gettin’ JUICY!!). She fakes a leg cramp allowing her to “fall behind” and gives Rodney enough time to swim up to her. She lets him know of Topher’s plan and that Rodney will have to mess with one of his teammates and that she’ll give a signal to do so, but reassures him that if things go well his team could still win (wonder what Topher and her are planning?). I like to call this challenge “Smash, Splash, 1-2-3 X-Dash” and in it the contestants will take turns running across their respective platforms. Once at the end of the dock they will grab a dueling stick and attempt to knock their opponents into the lake! The first team to bring back 6 dueling sticks to make 3 “X’s” will win the challenge and some food Spoily Second Hand Food Emporium! Dave and Topher start things off and both are able to get their dueling sticks but as both are heading down their docks the both take a swing….and miss?! Well regardless its 1-1 as Ella and Jasmine make their way down next. Jasmine is pounding on Ella’s dueling stick to try knock off Ella while the princess is struggling to defend herself! Suddenly, a Suba Bear comes up from the water! It manages to pounce onto Jasmine, but Ella manages to use her voice to distract Suba Bear, so when I throw my drink to get it to come to its senses it goes AWOL and comes to my platform!!(Why did it take Chef SOO long to distract it with fish??) Ella forms her team’s first X and Jasmine isn’t too far behind! Amy and Shawn meet up but when she takes a swing at the zombie nut Amy misses and falls off her dock giving the Salmon a 2-3 advantage! Our farmer guy and gal’s turn comes and Sugar whoops the heck out of Rodney and ties the game again! As Sky comes charging at Scarlett with her stick the brainiac outsmarts Sky by sliding UNDER her swing and the Olympian’s momentum sends her off the dock (4-3)! As Toph and Dave go on their second round Topher slyly remarks in the confession booth on how there is only ONE person who could’ve given Ella the flower (hehe…). Both of them make contact this time, but Dave strikes Topher’s foot before hitting him into the water! Topher is NOT looking happy right now and he subtly signals Amy who then signals Rodney. Rodney whispers to Shawn that he’s scared the Bears came into contact with “the infected” last night! As Shawn notices that Jasmine is up next his confession reveals that even though it’s against ALL he believes in he HAS to protect Jasmine no matter what! Just as Dave returns (4-4) Shawn dashes by Jasmine and gets the dueling stick and just as Ella is returning he delivers a BRUTAL swing to Ella’s face and knocks her into the water! Scarlett, Sugar, and surprisingly the Floating Salmon gasp out in shock while Amy and Topher look out with smirks. Dave unconsciously dives into the water after Ella, confusing both the teams! He swims Ella over to her team just as Shawn returns the dueling stick full of guilt (4-5). While Sky smiles in Dave’s direction and says that “at least chivalry isn’t dead” Jasmine sadly says they still have a challenge to finish the challenge and dashes out to get the last stick, ending her team’s losing streak! So much drama…Dave and Jasmine giving Shawn an earful while Sky tries to play peacemaker, Amy “upset” that Ella didn’t trust her enough to tell her about her love life, Topher saying there is betrayal around every corner….well folks one thing is for sure…TONIGHT’S RATINGS ARE GONNA BE THROUGH THE ROOF!! Ella was later eliminated that night. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes